


Omegaverse Shizaya

by Write_and_disappear



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, One sided Shinzaya, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Shizaya - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_and_disappear/pseuds/Write_and_disappear
Summary: Omegaverse ShizayaDans un monde dystopique où les Alphas, les Bêtas et les Omegas cohabitent de façon assez injuste, un lycéen mène une vie paisible ou du moins, il en menait une jusqu’à l’approche de la révélation de sa nature. Nature qui pourrait le guider vers un avenir obscure où les gens inférieurs servent de chaires fraîches à des Alphas avides de sexe. Finira t’il omega, ou l'avenir est moins sombre qu'il ne l'imagine ?Shizaya et one sided Shinzaya
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Orihara Izaya one-sided
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Omegaverse Shizaya

Les Alphas sont supérieurs.  
Ils sont plus fort.  
Ils sont plus beaux.  
Ils sont juste meilleurs.

Ces phrases ne sont qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il avait toujours entendu, ou plutôt de ce qu'on lui avait toujours enseigné.   
Cependant, il n'avait jamais réellement compris ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si génial à être un Alpha. Fondamentalement pas grand chose, quelques différences physiques mais surtout un pouvoir de dominance inégalable. Nul ne pouvait ignorer l'autorité d'un Alpha, qu'on soit Bêta ou pire un Oméga.  
Enfin... personne ne s'y risquait jamais, certes l'ordre d'un Alpha touchait son receveur au plus profond de son âme. Il faisait frémir chaque parcelle du corps, allant jusqu'à toucher la partie la plus profonde de chaque humain, celle de l'animal qui sommeille en nous, du loup qui nous contrôle. En dirigeant un ordre directement à notre loup l'Alpha assurait une certaine dominance. Les lois de la nature faisant qu'on lui était soumis. Mais il était possible de lutter, difficile oui mais possible.   
Alors pourquoi personne ne s'y risquait ? Pourquoi accepter d'être à la merci d'une minorité ?   
Des questions qui lui resteraient sans réponse. Du moins pour l'instant. Parce qu'il comptait bien comprendre ce qui poussait les humains à accepter la suprématie des Alphas.  
Ce qui les poussait à traiter les Omégas comme des sous être, à peine humain comme des jouets mis à disposition des plus grands, des plus forts.   
Il avait six ans la première fois qu'il compris à quel point le second genre importait dans la société.   
Son père était venu le chercher à l'école comme tout les jours, cela aurait pu être un jour banal si il ne l'avait pas entendu. Lui. Cet Oméga qui lui avait fait entrevoir la réalité. L'horrible réalité. 

C'était un jeune garçon, il portait l'uniforme de son lycée. Il était jeune, tellement jeune. A peine entré dans l'adolescence et sa seconde nature se manifestait déjà.   
Trois hommes le maintenaient à terre, les dévorant des yeux avec leur regard lubrique. Le garçon se débattait sous leur emprise, il criait à l'aide encore et encore. Ou du moins jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux l'empêche de parler en lui enfonçant un mouchoir dans la bouche. Il pleurait mais personne ne réagissait. Les hommes continuaient simplement de le déshabiller, appréciant probablement le spectacle.   
Pourquoi personne ne réagissait ? Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voyait à l'époque, mais il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas normal. Le spectacle lui semblait horrible, il ne comprenait pas, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se décoller du jeune garçon.   
Celui-ci finit par l'apercevoir, leur regard se croisant pile au moment où l'un des hommes fini par prendre le pauvre garçon. Il vit passer tellement d'émotion dans ses yeux : peur, détresse, douleur, désespoir et puis plus rien. Son regard c'était comme éteint. Il arrêta de se débattre et subit simplement ce que ces hommes lui faisait.   
On venait de briser quelqu'un devant ses yeux.   
On venait de violer quelqu'un. Et personne n'avait réagit. Le monde avait continuer de tourner, les gens passant devant eux comme ci c'était normal.   
Il avait ressenti un profond dégoût. Pas seulement envers ces hommes, pas seulement envers les témoins silencieux mais envers toute l'humanité. Il avait eu envie de pleurer, hurler, vomir et s'enfuir mais le choc l'en avait empêché. A six ans on ne comprend normalement pas ce genre de chose mais il en avait vu assez pour comprendre. Comprendre que le monde était profondément injuste et écœurant. 

Son père lui avait alors gentillement prit la main, obtenant ainsi son attention. Il se souviendrait à jamais de ses paroles : « Haha, t'en fait pas chéri ce n'est qu'un Oméga. Ils ne demandent que ça de se faire prendre. Enfin tu comprendras ça quand tu sera plus grand. Que dirais tu d'aller prendre une glace ? »

Quel monde malade, ce n'est qu'à ses 12 ans qu'il compris que ce qu'il avait vu ce jour là, était en réalité un Oméga en chaleur. Probablement ses premières chaleurs, il avait eu la malchance d'être en rue et des Alphas en ont profité pour le violer. Parce que c'est comme ça que ça fonctionnait, les Alphas abusaient des Omégas parfois les Bêtas en faisaient de même. C'était la norme et c'était effrayant. 

A partir de ce jour là, la peur ne l'avait pas quitté. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il serait peut être un Oméga. Qu'il ferait parti de ses malchanceux considérés comme des sex toys humains.

Du jour au lendemain son monde pouvait changer, il n'osait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Alors, pour oublier sa peur, il jouait. Il jouait à détourné cette hiérarchie préétablie, à les contrôler tous Omégas, Bêtas comme Alphas. Et pour ce faire, il avait trouvé un outil terriblement efficace mais également terriblement dangereux, l'information. 

Voir ces Alphas si puissant venir ramper à ses pieds pour obtenir n'offusque qu'un millième de son savoir le rendait extatique. Il aimait ce monde brisé et ses humains écœurants. Oh oui, ça il les aimait mais il aimait encore plus les contrôler. Les voir tomber dans ses pièges et lui être malgré tout reconnaissant c'était... enivrant.   
Il en profitait parce que bientôt ils sauraient. Le monde saura bientôt si Izaya Orihara était un Bêta ou un vulgaire Oméga. Il rejetait la possibilité d'être un Alpha, il savait au fond de lui qui ne l'était pas. Les Alphas étaient particulier, spécial pourrait-on dire. Ça se ressentait avant même les premières manifestations de leur nature. Il n'avait rien de cela.

En revanche, il avait un candidat parfait pour un futur Alpha. Une personne qu'il détestait plus que quiconque et qui pourtant l'attirait plus que n'importe qui : Shizuo Heiwajima.


End file.
